Agonía
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Por saber lo que tiene que hacer y ser quien es, Mello debe tragarse el orgullo y continuar hasta el fin. Sin importar cuán duro sea, sin importar lo que llegue a sentir. MxM. T por depresivo una vez más.


_Hola!_

_hmmm... como ya se hace costumbre, se me ocurren cosas deprimentes mientras escribo mis otros fics ^^U_

_bueno, esto no tiene explicación alguna, excepto que si le echan la culpa a alguien, esta vez tendrá que ser a Placebo... otra vez XD_

_...hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto..._

_bueno..._

_**Disc: **Mello no me pertenece. Matt tampoco. Death Note tampoco. TT-TT FUCK!_

_...bueno, For Those About To Read, I Salute You_

**

* * *

**

+Agonía+

Un estresado silencio inundaba la habitación. Ambos estaban ocupados, después de todo, y Matt sabía que a Mello no le gustaba ser interrumpido durante su trabajo. Le miró, tan serio y frío, tan diferente al exaltado e impulsivo chico de antaño. Era realmente un joven maduro que sabía lo que quería, y Matt estaba seguro que todos aquellos errores del pasado habían terminado curtiéndole y haciendo que meditara mejor las cosas. Le sonrió cuando alzó la vista, y el rubio le devolvió el gesto ligeramente para luego volver la mirada al computador con el seño fruncido.

—te ves estresado… ¿seguro no quieres tomar hoy la guardia? — le preguntó, ante lo que Mello soltó una ligera risa.

—sé que hace semanas que quieres salir de esta ratonera. Ve tú. — insistió, indicando con un vago gesto de la cabeza hacia la puerta que aquel momento de libertad relativa le pertenecía al pelirrojo.

—de acuerdo, pero no te quejes luego, ¿eh? — con un movimiento lánguido de su mano insistió que se marchara de una vez, ante lo que Matt se levantó del sofá y comenzó a ponerse aquel curioso abrigo.

Una vez que su consola estuvo segura en su bolsillo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, parando por un segundo a un lado del asiento de Mello. Dudó un momento, pero luego acarició con su mano enguantada aquellos cabellos quemados y maltratados, desordenándolos como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. El rubio dejó de teclear en el computador, tensándose en el asiento, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—nos vemos más tarde. — calló un momento, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero suspiró con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia la puerta. No necesitaba decirle lo mucho que le admiraba, cuanto envidiaba aquella capacidad de aprender de sus errores y crecer cada vez que se equivocaba.

Al oír la puerta, Mello se volvió con brusquedad. Se levantó, caminando con seguridad hacia la salida, pero al alzar la mano para tomar la manilla se detuvo, dejándola suspendida a escasos centímetros. Empuñó la mano. No podría, no debía hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ignorando el dolor mientras luchaba contra aquel impulso irrefrenable. Y finalmente, logró retirar lentamente la mano de la manilla, estrellando el puño contra la pared a un lado.

Volvió a golpear la pared, mientras se recriminaba mentalmente. Y volvió a hacerlo, con mayor fuerza y haciendo que el sonido del golpe resonara en la vacía habitación. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por el costado quemado de su cara. Era un idiota, un estúpido por sentir aquello. Y aún más por pensar siquiera que habría una chance de aquello.

Intentó obligarse a volver al trabajo, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se sentía angustiado, como si las palabras que no quería y no debía decir le estrangularan al no salir de su garganta. Recordó la mirada de aprecio de Matt, aquella sonrisa de puro cariño… pero nada más que eso. A veces odiaba ser tan condenadamente bueno actuando, ya que de no ser así se vería librado de la penosa sensación del tener que decirlo él mismo. Cosa que no podía hacer.

Estaba seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, el pelirrojo lo entendería, pero aún así se sentía atado de manos. No podía dejar que se involucraran mucho, ya que estaba seguro que todo aquello terminaría mal. Y todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros, el mantener a Matt ignorante de todo aquello que pasaba por su mente y su corazón y al mismo tiempo continuar avanzando con determinación hasta el fin, le estaba matando lentamente.

Se dejó caer de lado contra la pared, resbalando lentamente hacia el suelo mientras los silenciosos sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo. Continuaba mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, a pesar incluso de que un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla hasta el suelo, goteando perezosamente. Todo terminaría pronto. Jamás se volverían a ver, y Matt no tenía por qué saber que le necesitaba de aquella manera tan egoísta y fuerte. Él tenía una oportunidad de huir y ser feliz, recordándole como un buen amigo que había dado la vida por una causa, pero por nada más que eso. Podría seguir adelante. Y dejarle a él atrás.

Y justamente por pensar aquello, hacía ya tantos meses, esa vez que lo primero que vio al recobrar la conciencia fue su sonrisa desenvuelta e inmutable a pesar de los años, supo que lo amaba. Desesperadamente y sin ningún fundamento. Y por no tener fundamento, era una estupidez insulsa y obviable.

Pero eso no evitaba que en aquel momento, y sólo en aquel momento, tal y como cada vez que se hallaba solo con sus pensamientos en aquel departamento, cediéndole la guardia a su único amigo y quizá algo más por saber que él lo quería, se deshiciera en lágrimas amargas y culpables. Porque no tenía derecho a llorar por ello. Tal y como no tenía derecho a ser correspondido, por ser quien era y hacer lo que debía hacer. Por tener un deber y un propósito por el que sacrificarse. Y sería egoísta arrastrar a alguien más a un destino semejante.

Y él no se sentía capaz de ver morir a esa persona. No a él. No a Matt. Porque eso sería la peor de las torturas, mucho peor que quererle como lo hacía y no poder hacer nada ante aquello.

**+o+**

Matt entró sobándose las manos congeladas al departamento. Con un resoplido y temblando de frío, miró hacia un lado de la puerta, extrañándose por alguna razón. Se agachó, encontrando una pequeña mancha oscura en el suelo. Frunció el seño, mientras pasaba un dedo por el lugar. Estaba ya seca, pero parecía que algún líquido había goteado desde mediana altura.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con su rubio amigo en el mismo lugar en que lo dejara antes, frente al computador con expresión seria. Cuando este le devolvió la mirada, le sonrió con simpleza, a lo que Mello correspondió brevemente antes de volverse hacia su trabajo con seriedad. Sin embargo, extrañado nuevamente, se acercó, mirando al rubio en silencio unos segundos. Quizá se lo estaba imaginando, pero su labio inferior parecía hinchado como consecuencia de un gran golpe.

— ¿Cómo fue todo? — preguntó distraídamente, ante lo que Matt se obligó a volver al presente. Suspiró con aburrimiento, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—igual que siempre. No hay nada nuevo.

—ah, me lo esperaba. — hubo una breve pausa, en la que Mello tecleó algo y el pelirrojo hizo chasquear la yesca del encendedor. —oye, sabes las reglas.

—ah, claro. A fumar afuera, ¿cierto? — dijo Matt, con voz lastimera. El rubio rió, alzando una ceja mientras le miraba.

—o al menos abre una maldita ventana.

El pelirrojo sonrió una vez más, agradecido. Mello era un buen amigo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Y pronto se olvidó de preguntar acerca de los ruidos que los vecinos aseguraban haber oído, aquellos fuertes golpes contra la pared y esos sonidos ahogados que alguna vieja chismosa había asegurado parecían los sollozos desesperados de alguien sumido en la peor de las agonías.

* * *

_...¿quién más quiere abrazar al rubio?_

_:( bueno, que anden bien y me dicen si debería dedicarme a fabricar pañuelos desde ahora... por supuesto, con un review_

_Adieu!_


End file.
